Requests
by LupinsGirl98
Summary: Written in a delicate hand, the request was simple: 'Call Kurt'.


**AN: WHAT UPPP?**

**First of all, to any one of you who reads this a) check out my fic Remember Me because b) anyone who already does read it, IT'S COMING BACK BETTER THAN EVER!**

**This, however, is just a silly, cutesy one shot of an AU Klaine meeting. It was written as a thank you for my very good friend Minna who is AMAZING. I love you, girl *kisses***

* * *

_Crash, bang, smash!_

"OW!"

Tina looked up from the magazine she was reading and suppressed the laugh that threatened to burst free when she saw Blaine stumble through the back door for employees, his guitar in his right hand and an armful of sheets in his left whilst trying to balance an empty coffee cup.

"You okay there?" Tina giggled.

Blaine glared at her and she directed her eyes back to the magazine on the counter.

Blaine looked around the small café to estimate the amount of people he'd be performing to. It was the same as usual; several students chugging down cups of coffee, a few women catching up but mostly working people who stopped had by for their lunch break.

"Will you be playing the same set as usual?" Tina asked as she set to making up Blaine's customary medium drip. Blaine sat on the stool she'd just vacated, leant his guitar against the cupboard underneath the coffee machine and sorted through his sheet music.

"I have something a little different," he muttered, pushing his square glasses up his nose. He frowned when he came across one of his essays for his law class at Harvard and put it to the back of the pile, taking a mental note of where it was for later.

Tina placed the coffee in front of Blaine. He immediately left the papers to sort for later and lifted the coffee. He curled his cold, raw fingers around the hot mug and brought it up to his nose to sniff. He took the first sip and let out a happy sigh as warmth flooded through him; it had been a stressful morning.

"How was your exam?" Tina asked, sitting on the stool opposite him.

Blaine looked at her. "How about we don't talk about that?"

"Was it that bad?" Tina winced.

"Let's just say my dad won't be pleased at all when I get my mark," Blaine sighed and set the mug down.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tine gave him a small smile and patted his knee.

Blaine was glad he had Tina. They'd been two scared freshmen in a new city when they both met when they got their respective jobs at The Cosy Chair. Her job had been to make and serve coffee and Blaine's had been to offer entertainment. After getting to know each other, Blaine discovered Tina attended Lesley University and was majoring in English. When they'd been in their jobs for a while and their first year at college was over, Blaine moved in with Tina when her old flatmate moved out to live with her boyfriend. They were still living together at working at The Cosy Chair one year later.

"Tina, can I have two lattes and a slice of the chocolate cheesecake for table three please – oh hey, man," Sam smiled and clapped Blaine's shoulder when he came behind the counter. "How was the exam?"

Blaine glared at him too and Sam quietened.

Sam had moved in with Tina and Blaine a few months after Blaine had when Sam also got a job at The Cosy Chair waiting. He'd moved from Ohio because he finally had money and his family were on their feet again, deeming it okay for him to get away from everything and since Blaine and Tina's rent had been increased and they were struggling to pay for everything, they asked Sam to move in with them when he couldn't find his own flat.

The three of them had been living together for seven months now.

Blaine finished his coffee while Tina made the lattes and Sam got the cheesecake out of the case.

"Is the mic set up, Sam?" Blaine asked as he stood up and grabbed his guitar.

"It should be but check it first," Sam replied.

"Sure thing," Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

He walked to the stool in the corner of the café which was beside the shop window. He sat down, pulled his guitar onto his lap and a pick out of his pocket. After making sure everything was in tune and the mic was definitely on, Blaine was ready to start.

"Hey guys," he said into the microphone. "Hi, um, I'm Blaine for those of you who aren't regulars. I'll be singing a few songs and if you have any requests leave them in the box labelled requests on the counter, so yeah… hope you enjoy."

Blaine started playing (the latest song in the request box), easy chords carrying through the small café as he started to sing.

_Smoke alarm went off at nine_

_I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes_

_She left a note "I'll be back in five"_

_Well I'm still waiting for that moment to arise_

_I was told to put my job in front of you_

_But it won't hold me like you do._

Blaine grinned. He loved this song and already knew it off by heart. He glanced at Tina who was swaying behind the counter and Sam who was singing along. It was a regular jam at home.

_But I do it for the love_

_Waiting on the gold rush_

_Keep it on the edge_

_Smoking on a roll up_

_When I see my friends_

_All they say is "Hold up_

_And remember the time_

_When we were in school_

_Listening to grown-ups_

_Didn't learn a thing_

_But then again, you know what,_

_You know how to sing_

_But you don't know anything_

_Other than that._

The bell above the door went off and he looked to who had come in. He saw a tall, slender, extremely attractive man about his own age. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and he looked extremely grateful to be in the warmth. The man met Blaine's eyes as he continued to sing.

_So maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way…_

_Maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way…_

_Maybe you should learn to love her_

_Like, like the way_

_You wanna be loved."_

The man stood by the door until Blaine finished the song, their eyes stayed locked and Blaine didn't even care that he was neglecting all the other people in the café because this person's eyes were beautiful. They were blue, or grey? Actually, they looked green at certain times. Either or, they were bottomless. Blaine found himself entranced by the piercing colour and allowed himself to get lost in his eyes.

When the song finished, Blaine stayed staring at the man who was also staring at him. It took the small smattering of applause to shake Blaine from his trance. He blinked hard and averted his eyes to his guitar, allowing the man to go and order coffee from Tina who was eyeing the two suspiciously.

Blaine continued with the few songs he had prepared for before his break and the man stayed at the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Sam giving him a Panini and Tina chattering away to him.

Five songs later, Blaine turned the microphone off to take his small break before performing more. He hopped off the stool and bent down to put his guitar in the stand behind him, trying not to listen to what awful things Tina might be saying to the gorgeous male who had watched him during the entirety of his set.

"You've got really beautiful singing," a high voice said from behind Blaine. He jumped and stood up, turned around quickly and felt his cheeks redden when he saw the man standing there.

He tried to think of something smart and witty, something flirty that would make the man laugh but instead he pushed his glasses up his nose and ran his hands through his loose curls while his mouth gaped open.

"And where did you learn to play guitar like that? Some of my best friends have been playing all their lives and they can't do anything like that," the man told him.

Blaine continued to gape.

"Tina told me you write your own music as well?" the man continued, starting to look amused at Blaine's awkwardness.

Blaine cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose again. He pushed a stray curl off his forehead just to have it fall back across when he moved his hand away.

"I… uh, yeah."

"Wow," the man's eyes widened and Blaine decided they were definitely blue. "He speaks."

Blaine blushed and looked at the floor. The chuckle that came from the man in front of him was enough to warm his insides and make him feel fuzzy.

"My name's Kurt."

Blaine looked up and shook the hand offered and held in the gasp at the electric shock he got; sweet tingles travelled up his arm and through his bloodstream, into his heart.

"Blaine."

"I know," Kurt smiled and didn't let go of Blaine's hand even when they'd stopped formally shaking. "It's on the board outside."

Of course it is, dumbass.

"Oh… right," Blaine blushed and took his hand out of Kurt's. "Well, it's uh – it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kurt's smile made Blaine want to puke rainbows. "You take requests, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Just leave it in the box on the counter."

"I will," Kurt told him.

Blaine checked the time and saw his break was over.

"I have to get to playing," he said quietly.

"I took up all your break?" Kurt looked genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine told him.

Really.

"I'll go place a request then," Kurt said, gesturing behind him to the counter and Blaine watched him scribble a song down on a piece of paper before folding it and putting it in the box. Kurt smiled at him when he sat on the stool with his guitar again.

"So hi to any who just came in," Blaine said more nervously than before now with Kurt watching him. "I'm Blaine and if you have any requests for me, just put them in the box. Enjoy."

Blaine started a different song; one he'd only played around with one or two times and wasn't used to at all. It wasn't prepared but Blaine didn't care right then.

The chords were slow and sweet, filling the café and seeping into the atmosphere. He closed his eyes as he sang.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know, is touch and go_

_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

Blaine paused for a moment, the café hushed and listening intently. He felt Sam's eyes burning into his face, Tina's gaze lingering on him as she made coffee. The occupants were all watching, disregarding their coffee or papers and gazing directly at him.

Blaine's gaze zeroed in on Kurt.

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

Kurt's eyes were twinkling.

_You come around and the armour falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_

_Now all we know is don't let go_

_We are alone, just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

Blaine shut his eyes, feeling the lyrics speak to him; feeling himself seep out with the music. Every word, chord, melody and key was telling everybody in the small shop his deepest thoughts; his past, his present and his hopes for the future.

_So you were never a saint_

_And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But the love is brave and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

Whenever he opened his eyes, Kurt was on his phone with a frown on his face and he looked upset as he hung up on whoever had phoned. He grabbed the portfolio he had and gazed into Blaine's eyes. Blaine was pretty sure he could feel himself melting.

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_I never saw you coming_

_I'll never be the same_

Kurt checked his phone again and frowned. He met Blaine's eyes one last time, sending him a thousand different messages before he smiled at Tina and walked out of the shop.

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

When Blaine finished, he received the loudest applause he'd ever gotten in The Cosy Chair but he didn't hear it because Kurt wasn't there. He met Sam's eye who gave a sad smile before he looked back down at his guitar and continued with this half of the set.

He couldn't wait for the last song to finish and when it did, he practically jumped off the stool and ran to the counter to the request box. Tina smirked at him as he saw there was only one piece of paper in the plastic carton. His heart was beating loudly and he took it out and read it. There was a phone number.

Written in a delicate hand, the request was simple:

'Call Kurt'.

* * *

**First song - Gold Rush by Ed Sheeran (let's pretend the female pronouns are male, kay?)  
Second song - State of Grace acoustic by Taylor Swift (which inspired the fic)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and look out for a Remember Me update, it'll be happening soooooon (and Love and all that Jazz even sooner). **

**I love you all SO MUCH  
LupinsGirl98**


End file.
